Cloud-based services allow network-connected devices to leverage capabilities that may not be available on the devices due, for example, to cost, size, and/or power consumption considerations. Such services may be used, for example, in a video game environment to leverage the greater computing resources of a cloud-based game server. However, in some situations, the user experience may be impacted by network performance. As such, users may experience noticeable lag or degradation in simulation quality.